Circumferential conduit and hose clamps commonly employ flexible bands circumferentially contractable to impose a uniform radial contraction upon the conduit or hose. Such clamps take a variety of forms, and are often actuated by a bolt, screw or similar threaded actuator rotatable about an axis perpendicularly disposed to the axis of the hose being clamped. As the screwdriver or wrench which is employed to rotate the actuator is usually aligned with the actuator, considerable radial clearance is required adjacent the conduit or hose being clamped to permit use of this type of clamp.
Hose clamps have been designed of the contractable band-screw actuated type wherein the axis of the actuating screw is disposed substantially parallel to the axis of the hose being clamped. Such clamps permit operation in installations wherein limited radial clearance adjacent the hose is available. This type of clamp may use cam surfaces displaceable upon rotation of the actuator screw to produce a circumferential force to tension and contract the band. Clamps of this type are usually of relatively inexpensive nature and utilize stamped sheet metal components. Typical examples of known prior art clamps of the aforementioned construction are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,627,635; 2,778,085; 2,803,866 and 2,922,212.
Clamps of the aforementioned type utilizing sheet metal components are acceptable for light duty applications wherein limited circumferential forces are required to constrict the band. However with larger diameter hose, and higher pressure fluid systems requiring higher circumferential forces in the clamp, known hose clamps of this type are often damaged due to overtorqueing of the screw actuator.
It is an object of the invention to provide a conduit or hose clamp utilizing a screw actuator capable of tensioning a circumferential band wherein the clamp components are of a high strength, rugged and heavy duty character capable of preventing damage due to overtorqueing of the screw actuator.
A further object of the invention is to provide a high strength hose clamp utilizing a screw actuator disposed substantially parallel to the axis of the hose being clamped, and wherein the engaging force generating components are forged or cast, and are of such construction as to resist deformation during clamp operation.
In the practice of the invention, a flexible tension band has loops defined at each end thereof. Cast or preformed solid band anchors are affixed to each end of the band by means of cylindrical heads engaged within the loops defined at the band end. The association of the loops and cylindrical heads prevents localized stresses being imposed upon the band by the band anchors.
The band anchors are received within a U-shaped bracket in which a threaded actuator is rotatably supported. The band anchors include cam surfaces obliquely disposed to the length of the screw actuator, and a slide receivable within the bracket includes cam surfaces engaging the band anchor cam surfaces whereby rotation of the actuator causes the band anchors to be drawn into the bracket to contract the band. As the outer ends of the band anchors, and the slide, are all located within the bracket, an attractive clamp is provided wherein the basic components are relatively protected.
By forming the band anchors, bracket and slide by heavy duty, high strength techniques, such as by casting, forging or the like, the clamp components are capable of resisting the forces imposed thereon during tightening of the clamp, and the clamp components are not damaged which precludes inadvertent unloosening and permits reuse.